


The Debt Problem

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Series: You Make Me Mental, Baby [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Biting, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Drinking, Fingerfucking, Groping, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repaying Debt, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Tommy Granger needs to pay the gang back so Herr Strauss had paired up Lucius and the new kid Kieran. Unfortunately for Kieran, Lucius is incredibly fuckin' ripped up inside and will do anything to fuck with Kieran.Let's go collect some debt.





	The Debt Problem

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Non Con mlm
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

Lucius stomped over to Kieran with a tomahawk in his hand, "Hey boy, you're with me." The man said as he sheathed the weapon, grabbing Kieran by the lapels of his duster coat and tugged him up off of the tree stump he was sitting on, the saddle and brush he was fiddling with falling to the ground. "W-Where are we going?" 

Lucius gave him a heavy side eye and scoffed, "Emerald Ranch, we got a Debt Problem." The taller man left it at that, walking off towards the horse stables, Lucius gets himself up onto Ghost and waits patiently for Kieren to get on his own horse. The pair then set out on their way towards Emerald Ranch to get their pay from Tommy Granger. The wind pierced his face as he rode quickly towards the ranch, Kieran was lagging behind him.

When they reach the main gate to the farm, Lucius hops off of Ghost, he started walking towards the little house about 20 feet away. Kieran does the same, he caught up to him moments later, trying to match the large mans stride. "C-Can you slow down, L-Lucius!" Kieran said as he heavily breathed in and out, Lucius ignored him, yelling out Granger's name.

"Boy, you better git your ass out here right the fuck now!" Lucius hollers, a man bent over a cabbage crop jumped up, he spun around to search for the man who yelled for him, "Who's asking?" He hollered back, "Your fuckin' debt collector, time to pay up!" Lucius says as he got closer to the fence bordering the small crop field Granger was standing in.

Lucius hops over the fence and crowded Tommy's personal space, he started to growl softly while grabbing Granger's lapels, "We payed y'all already!" 

"Yeah, well what ya gave us wasn't enough, pay up now! I don't care what ya gotta sell to come up with the money, sell your wife or your child, sell something so that you can pay us the right amount." Lucius screamed in the mans face, he whimpered and tried to shrink away from the large man. Kieran visibly cringes when Lucius' fist connected with Tomnys cheek, "Aah fuck!" The smaller man shouts as he reeled his head back.

The slippery little fuck escapes Lucius' grip, tripping as he tries to run backwards, falling on his ass. The taller man laughed maniacally before walking over to him, socking him in the face repeatedly, yelling in his face. Suddenly the door to the little cabin-like house burst open, a woman ran out while carrying a small lock box. "Just take it and leave us alone!" She screamed at the men, Kieran grabbed the box from her and thanked her, saying that they'll leave.

Lucius let the bloodied man go and walked through the fences small gate towards their horses, Kieran following close behind, when they reached the horses he put the box in a saddlebag of Lucius' horse. Lucius and Kieran took off once again, heading through the woods, the large man taking point. It didn't occur to Kieran that Lucius was leading him elsewhere and not back to camp.

Lucius and Kieran arrive at a small cabin deep in the woods, "What are we doin' here?" Kieran asks softly before following Lucius' lead by getting off his horse, hitching the reins to the post. Lucius smiled at him for the first time ever, "We're taking a break, we got what we needed and now we are gonna have a drink before we get back to camp." The man said before kicking open the door to the cabin.

The smaller man flinched at the loud noise, Kieran felt strange as he entered the odd cabin in the woods, paranoia creeped up his spine when Lucius pulled out Kentucky bourbon out of his satchel, downing some of it's contents. 'He doesn't normally drink. Weird.' Kieran thought to himself, Lucius sat down on the bed in the corner while waving Kieran over. The smaller man walked over cautiously, the other man grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the side of the bed, patting the seat before drinking more bourbon.

Kieran sat on the chair Lucius patted, they awkwardly sat there in silence, the other man handed Kieran the bourbon so he could drink some. The smaller man didn't decline the invitation to drink due to his fear of what the man would do if he didn't drink. Kieran gingerly grabbed the bottle and sipped it's contents, a creepy giggle bubbled out of Lucius' chest, "Take a bigger swing than that, boy." He said with a large smile, almost creepily, he began to stare at Kieran. Just waiting for him to drink, when he finally did, Lucius laughed louder than before. 

About an hour later, Kieran was in a giggling drunk stupor, just like Lucius wanted. Kieran took his duster coat and boots off earlier, complaining that it was too muggy outside to wear boots and a jacket, Lucius felt deeply angered but let his feelings slip away momentarily after he made his decision. The taller man grabbed the bottle from Kieran, "Hey! That's mine!" He whined, Lucius didnt care as he just downed the rest of the burning liquid before tossing the bottle behind him, giving Kieran a sly smile when he heard the glass break near the open door of the cabin.

Lucius grabbed Kieran's hand, pulling him up roughly, turning him around to tug him closer to his body, "What're ya doin', Lucius?" Kieran said softly as he grabbed onto the other mans hands, trying to pull away the offending appendages as they slipped underneath his shirt, gripping at the supple flesh under his large hands. Lucius sucks at the side of the mans neck, Kieran whines softly, "Stop, please." 

Lucius continues to lick and nibble at the mans neck while his left hand grips Kierans left chest as his right hand slides down into his pants, "Ah, please stop Lucius!" Kieran squeals as his hard dick was squeezed by a large hand, Lucius hands come together to shuck Kieran's pants down his legs, he tried to cover his shamelessly hard prick but couldn't when Lucius made him bend over the bed as he grabbed his hands and held them together behind his back, he kneeled on the floor as he played with Kieran.

"Hey, sto-pp it! Please I don't want to!" Kieran screamed as Lucius inserted a couple of spit slicked digits into him, causing the other man to slap the man ass as a firm 'No I'm not going to stop, and there's nothing you can do about it.'   
Lucius began to slide his fingers in and out of Kieran, going in deeper and deeper to search for his little button. Lucius slapped his ass in anger when he tried to escape his grip, "You can scream all you want, no one is gonna hear you." 

Lucius got up off the floor, undoing his pants and sliding them down a little, just enough to get out his hard cock, it felt heavy in his hand as he rubbed the head of his cock against Kierans winking hole, the man cried out as Lucius plunges his large cock inside him in one thrust. Tears streamed down Kieran's face when Lucius thrusted hard and fast, his hips smacking against the other mans ass. "Damn, your ass is really tight, ha and here I thought you were a loose cock whore!" Lucius laughed loudly, his right hand had an iron grip on Kieran's hip, making the other man cry in pain.

In a way, they were holding hands, cause of the way Lucius binds Kierans hands together behind him. Lucius let's his hands go moments later so he could hold onto his hips more securely, Kieran grips the blanket his face was buried in and held onto it like a life preserver, Lucius kept railing Kieran with pure unadulterated hatred. How dare Strauss set the two of them up together to do a job, doesn't he remember what them fuckin' O'Driscoll's did to Lucius a month ago.

They fuckin' shredded his skin with whips, belts, knives and the beat him senseless, they were incapable of holding back their own hatred for the Van Der Linde gang member, so why should Lucius hold back on Kieran. It's what the fucker deserves, riding with those cocksuckers for months before the Van Der Linde Gang found him. Kieran's incredibly hard prick spasms as Lucius' cock pierced his special button, the boy gasped in surprise as he came onto the bedsheets.  
Lucius pulled out and quickly flipped Kieran over and ripped open his shirt then he gripped the mans throat, holding him down as he tugged on his cock quick and fast, he shouted in ecstasy before letting out a loud growl as he came over Kieran's chest and stomach.  
Kieran was incapable of speaking when Lucius was done with him, all he did was cry and whimper.

The other man got dressed while Kieran layed on the bed, breathing heavily as Lucius got closer once again. The large man crouched down to eye level so Kieran can look at him, "Don't come back to camp for a bit, its Friday today, If I see you before Wednesday, I'll personally make a show of you at camp and fuck you 'till you die. Got it?" Lucius said as he tugged on Kieran's hair, the shaking man before him just nodded. Lucius leaned forward a little and placed a small kiss on Kieran's quivering lips, Lucius then got up and place the other mans coat over his shaking body.

Lucius left the little cabin, unhitching his horses reins, he climbs on top of Ghost. Leaving the spot in the woods as he raced towards Horseshoe Overlook, when he made it he hollered towards Bill who was keeping a look out, "It's me Darlin'!" Lucius yells, slowing down his horses pace. Bill walked over to his lover and his horse where he was hitching him to the post near the horse stables. "Hey, how did The Debt Problem go at Emerald Ranch?" He asked Lucius, the taller man turned towards Bill and kissed his lips softly, "Good, Kieran decided to take a few days to collect himself after we had a run in with some O'Driscoll's." Lucius lied, he hates fibbing but he couldn't tell anyone about what happened to Kieran. 

Bill nodded, he then hugged his lover quickly before going off to tell Dutch how The Debt Problem went. Lucius walked over to his tent and layed down on the cot, Arthur saw the men hug and kiss before Lucius walked over to his tent. Walking into the tent, Arthur asked how Lucius was doing before going off to mind his own business. 'We ain't gon' tell anyone, you got it boy?' He said to himself, he replied to himself outloud a moment later, "Yes'm."


End file.
